Como cambio mi vida
by Pampicullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica retraída tiene que cambiar de vida una vez que su padre decide casarse nuevamente. Muchas cosas no vuelven a ser iguales luego de que su padre toma esta decisión. No solo una nueva madre, un nuevo hermano y los celos de que su padre pareciera preferirlo sobre ella… y por supuesto, amando a su nuevo hermano como loca y escondiéndolo a todos…
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "Mi papa esta de novio!"

Veía a mi padre con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos que no sabia explicar… Se lo escuchaba cantar en la ducha, se levantaba antes que yo y me preparaba el desayuno, me daba besos antes de irse a trabajar. Me sentía muy bien por el, es decir, que mejor que verlo feliz? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de bien. Ni si quiera cuando estaba con mi madre. Estaba tecleando en mi ordenador el resumen de biología, cuando de repente deje lo que estaba escribiendo cuando una loca idea cruzo mi cabeza. Estará enamorado? – Pensé – No… Para eso tendría que salir y Charlie no sale. Sera de alguna compañera de trabajo? – Volví a pensar – No… Solo hay una mujer en la delegación de Forks y es una señora mayor que toma las declaraciones.

Cuando me di cuenta que mis pensamientos me habían sacado por algo más de media hora de mis estudios, sacudí mi cabeza y quise concentrarme nuevamente. Sin poder concentrarme en las fases de los organismos unicelulares, me dije a mi misma que le preguntaría en la cena, y así pude estudiar por algo mas de 20 minutos.

A las 7 en punto baje a hacer la cena. Haría unas pastas, su comida favorita. La comida estuvo lista cerca de las 8:30, luego de que la pasta estaba demasiado apelmazada y helada, mi padre llego silbando. Definitivamente estaba raro… Estaba sentada a la mesa, y cuando apareció por la cocina, se quedo helado y soltó un suspiro mirándome.

Bells… Olvide avisarte que no vendría! Lo siento! – Dijo preocupado.

No hay problema papa – Dije levantando el plato de la mesa para servirle.

Lo siento Bells. Ya comí – Dijo riendo

Me quede mirándolo. Tenia una mezcla de enojo porque mi cena se había enfriado y mitad de ganas de reír porque la sonrisa tonta que tenia en los labios era contagiosa.

Hay algo raro en ti – Dije analizándolo.

No, no hay nada raro en mi – Dijo nervioso.

No fue una pregunta papa – Dije mirándolo.

Porque lo dices?

Porque estas mas…. Feliz – Dije luego de pensar en la palabra correcta.

Y eso es malo?

Por supuesto que no, solo quiero saber a que se debe.

Mi padre quiso esquivar hablarme diciendo que la comida olía delicioso.

No cambies el tema – Dije en reproche - Estas saliendo con alguien?

Mi padre se quedo helado mirándome. Supe por su reacción que estaba en lo correcto.

Quien es ella? - Dije riéndome cuando lo vi acorralado y que pronto se desmayaría.

No te molesta?

Por supuesto que no papa! Te veo feliz y estoy feliz por ti! Quien quiera que sea, si te hace bien, la querré solo por ello!

Gracias Bells!

Lo único que me molesta es que no hayas confiado en mí para contármelo!

Lo siento Bells. No queríamos hacerlo público sin estar seguros. Ella tiene un hijo también, y no queremos que salgan dañados.

Un hijo? – pregunte.

Si – Dijo papa riendo

De repente la idea de un hermanito menor me lleno de alegría… siempre quise tener un hermano.

Y como se llama? Cuando la conoceré? Como se conocieron?

Tranquila… - Dijo papa riendo – Te contaremos todo en una cena te parece?

Perfecto! Tráela a cenar y les preparare algo especial!

Bueno, hablare con Esme mañana y te avisamos cuando pueda venir.

Genial! – Dije riendo.

Las buenas noticias la verdad ya me habían hecho olvidar de que me había dejado plantada para la cena. Cuando termine de cenar me fui para mi habitación para terminar de estudiar biología. Me quedaba aun una unidad, y quería sacarme una buena nota para poder aplicar a biología avanzada el próximo semestre. Queriendo ver la próxima unidad, un sonido en mi ordenador me llamo la atención. Tenía un mensaje de Alice.

Estudiando?

Si y tu?

Pues… quiero estudiar para ingles, pero la verdad no me entra nada!

Necesitas ayuda?

Si, me gustaría que tomes el examen por mí!

Pues… creo que eso no podrá ser, pero si quieres te ayudo con tus dudas.

No te preocupes amiga… veremos mañana como nos va…

Alguna novedad?

Ahora que lo dices, una muy grande - Dije

DIME! – Puso en mayúsculas.

Mi papa esta de novio!

No te puedo creer! Charlie por fin siguió adelante y se olvido de su luto!

Si… diez años es demasiado tiempo ya!

Pues me alegro por el, y por ti también – Dijo

Mañana te cuento los detalles, aunque no son muchos.

Genial amiga! Mañana te veré!

Adiós!

Adiós!

Me concentre nuevamente en mi libro y no se en que momento me quede dormida. Me desperté a la mañana, con la cabeza en mi cuaderno. Quise girar mi cuello para mirar mi reloj y sentí un intenso dolor en el. Vi por la ventana cuando me levante para ir al baño y la patrulla de Charlie estaba aun abajo, por lo que seguro aun era temprano. Me metí a la ducha y me di un baño de agua tibia para contrarrestar el dolor de cuello, y al salir ya me sentía mejor. Me cambie de manera lenta, y cuando Salí del baño aun vi la patrulla en la calle.

Que raro! – Me dije a mi misma – Charlie aun no se fue?

Baje las escaleras con mis libros en la mano buscándolo pero no lo vi. Automáticamente mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que estaba tarde. Charlie no se había ido en la patrulla! Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y Salí disparada al instituto sin desayunar. El día en forks estaba agradable. Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes haciendo una temperatura agradable. Pero para los que ya conocíamos el clima del lugar, teníamos que llevar nuestra fiel cazadora, porque seguro por la tarde, llovería. El carro se me paro a medio camino, y no quería volver a arrancar.

Vamos Bebe – Le decía mientras intentaba bombear el acelerador intentando arranque.

Ya conocía todos los trucos para hacer que arranque, pero ninguno parecía funcionar.

Vamos… No hoy … - Decía en suplica.

Aparentemente me escucho, porque arranco y pude seguir mi camino. Estaba tarde, pero por lo menos llegaría al examen.

Entre a la escuela estacionando mi monovolumen al otro lado del estacionamiento, en el único lugar libre disponible. Corrí hacia la entrada ya que la campana había tocado. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, permitiéndome correr de manera patosa y que nadie se burlara por ello.

Corrí hacia el laboratorio, y en la última curva del pasillo, choque de lleno con alguien cayendo al piso como costal de papas.

Mira por donde caminas idiota! – Dijo la voz de de Tanya.

Lo siento – Dije recogiendo los libros y entregándoselos.

Cuando levante la vista, estaba con Edward Cullen, su novio. Era el chico mas lindo de todos los que había visto en mi vida. Era imposible mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarme, y esta no fue la excepción.

Estúpida – Dijo sacándolos bruscamente de mis manos.

Zorra – Dije entre dientes sin que ella me escuche.

Si, no podía defenderme ante sus ataques. Siempre me sentía tan mal con ellos, y lo único que hacia era bajar la vista. Era una total idiota, en eso tenia razón.

Llegue al salón de biología y estaba vacio.

Realmente soy una estúpida – Me dije a mi misma

Salí corriendo para el auditorio, donde se llevaría a cabo el examen. El profesor Banner lo decidió después del último examen donde Edward tenía el mismo examen que Emmet Mcarty, su mejor amigo…

Llegue, y por supuesto, cuando abrí la puerta, toda la sala me clavó la mirada, haciendo que me sonroje.

Lo siento profesor – Dije ingresando al aula.

Sta. Swan – Dijo molesto – Sabe que no acepto retrasos.

Lo siento Sr. Mi auto no funciono y para completar me confundí de sala.

De acuerdo. La dejare pasar porque es algo inusual tomar aquí los exámenes, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Gracias profesor – Dije.

Cuando me dirigía a mi asiento subiendo los escalones, Lauren me tiro su bolso a mis pies haciéndome tropezar y cayéndome sobre la persona que estaba en la fila del centro.

Lo siento – Dije levantando mi vista.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, allí estaba mi sonrojo. Me había caído sobre Edward Cullen.

El solo me miro extrañado y luego miro a Lauren con una mirada extraña. No dijo absolutamente nada y me fui hacia mi asiento al fondo del auditorio bajo las risas de todos. Me tomo dos minutos y leer varias veces la primera pregunta para concentrarme.

La campana sonó marcando el final del examen, y a mi me quedaban dos preguntas para responder. No me había alcanzado el tiempo, y tenia que entregar. Con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas, entregue mi examen y Salí del salón. Me fui directo al baño donde me encontré con Alice que estaba dentro.

Que pasa Bells?

Me fue mal en mi examen – Dije mirándome al espejo y queriendo sacar las lagrimas que caían.

Tan mal?

Me quedaron dos preguntas por responder.

Pues si tienes todas las otras bien aprobarías – Dijo

Me quede mirándola en el reflejo del espejo. Quería tener su positivismo, pero era algo que no me nacía. Seria mi primer aplazo, podía sentirlo.

Porque no vamos al centro comercial de compras y de paso te olvidas de todo?

No puedo! – Dije

Porque?

Y saltarnos clases?

Si Bella. No estaría mal hacer algo loco de vez en cuando.

No Alice… no puedo hacerlo.

Siempre la correcta Bella no?

Miro para un costado.

De acuerdo – Dijo resignada – Cuando salgamos te parece?

Gracias amiga. No me parece correcto saltarme las clases.

Lo que tu digas – Dijo saliendo del baño.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta. Me lleve unas cuantas bromas más en los vestuarios cuando Tanya y sus amigas escondieron mi ropa luego de la clase de gimnasia y la encontré en la ducha totalmente mojada. Pero esta era una broma que no era la primera vez que me hacían, asique tenia una muda en el casillero de Alice.

Por fin termino la escuela, asique tome mi móvil totalmente destartalado y llame a mi padre avisándole que me iría con Alice. Cuando estaba por decirme algo, se corto porque me quede sin batería. Podría tener algo que funcionara?. No me preocupe porque por lo menos le había avisado que llegaría tarde, eso era lo importante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Conociendo a Esme"

Fuimos al centro comercial. Ella por supuesto se compro todo un atuendo nuevo. Quería hacerme comprar algo, pero por supuesto, yo no tenia ni dinero ni un sentido de la moda con que acompañarlo.

Vamos Bells… pruébatelo solo para ver…

De acuerdo – Dije luego de ese puchero con el que consigue todo.

Me paso un atuendo súper ajustado. Era negro, entallado al máximo. Ella abrió mi cortina de repente dejándome expuesta y yo quise cubrirme.

Te vez de infarto! – Grito.

No Alice. Sabes que no es mi estilo.

Vamos… tienes que comprarlo

Primero, no me gusta y segundo con que dinero?

Alice lo entendió y no me presiono. Salimos de la tienda solo con sus prendas y fuimos al estacionamiento de la escuela donde estaba mi monovolumen, que cuando vi, suspire.

Porque te preocupas? Nadie querrá robarlo, créeme.

Sabia que odiaba mi auto, asique solo sonreí. Me baje de su auto, me subí al mio y arrancamos las dos rumbo a nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos a la intersección donde nos separábamos, toco bocina dos veces y estiro su mano en señal de saludo. No llegue a hacer dos cuadras, que mi carro se paro de repente. Levante la capota y mire dentro. No sabia que le pasaba, asique solo mire para ver si salía humo o algo. De repente un trueno resonó y unas gotas comenzaron a caer.

Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba!

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Era del tipo gruesa pero serena, lo que significo que en cuestión de segundos estuviera empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Intente mover el auto yo sola, pero era imposible. Comencé a empujarla desde la parte de atrás y de la nada comenzó a moverse rápidamente haciéndome resbalar y caer al piso sobre un charco de lodo que se había formado en cuestión de segundos. Comencé a golpear el charco con ambas manos mientras mi camioneta se detuvo contra un árbol al costado del camino. Me gire sobre el lodo sintiendo como la lluvia caía en mi rostro. Comencé a reír como loca pero sinceramente maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Me quede unos segundos tirada allí. Un auto se freno a mi lado, pero no me gire para ver. Sentí una voz dulce hablarme.

Estas bien?

Que si estoy bien? – pregunte riendo, pero parecía mas una loca que riéndome de mi misma.

Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto nuevamente

Me gire decidida a insultar a la persona en la cara, pero cuando me gire tenia a Edward Cullen, sentado en su auto mirándome. Me tome dos segundos para mirar su auto… era realmente hermoso y por supuesto, me sonroje.

Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

Como crees Eddy! Mojara todo el auto – Dijo la voz que reconocí de Tanya dentro.

Lo mire a los ojos queriendo descifrar su expresión, pero solo me sumergí en lo verde de sus ojos.

No te preocupes – Dije mirándolo

Segura? – Dijo de nuevo

Solo asentí con la cabeza, entonces el me miro a los ojos y cerro la ventanilla nuevamente. Segundos después salió a toda velocidad y cuando no lo vi más, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

Dos horas pasaron cuando llegue. Porque me había demorado tanto? Mencione lo difícil que es caminar con zapatillas mojadas y un jean tan mojado también? Cuando entre a mi casa, sentí risas en la cocina y un aroma a comida inundo mis fosas nasales.

Charlie cocinando? – me pregunte.

Deje a un lado las llaves y mi bolso y camine hacia la cocina. Me pare a un costado de la puerta, y sentí dos voces. Papa estaba con una mujer, y se reían. Me asome y la imagen me lleno de ternura. La mujer estaba abrazando a papa con una cuchara de madera en la mano, y Charlie le hacia cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios. La mujer era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y largo. Caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Las facciones de su rostro eran muy lindas, a simple vista parecía una persona muy tierna.

No!- Gritaba ella riendo

Charlie seguía haciendo sonidos en su cuello provocando que ella se riera.

Te pegare! No por favor! – Reía mas fuerte

Charlie la miro y riendo dijo:

Te amo tanto!

Ella se quedo seria unos segundos y su mirada fue muy tierna. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de papa y respondió

También te amo tanto Charlie!

Se fundieron en un profundo beso y yo me sentí feliz por ellos y a la vez sentí que sobraba. Lentamente comencé a girarme para irme, pero como siempre pasa cuando uno quiere ser silencioso, todo el mundo conspira para que no pase así. La madera del piso crujió bajo mis pies haciendo que se soltaran abruptamente.

Bella – Dijo papa sorprendido.

Me gire sobre mis talones y los mire.

Lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

Pero no interrumpes cariño – Dijo ella muy tiernamente.

Ven Bella. Quiero que conozcas a Esme.

Me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa, y Esme me abrazo maternalmente.

Es un gusto conocerte al fin – Dijo riendo

El gusto es mio Sra.

Esme, por favor, dime Esme.

De acuerdo, Esme.

Me disculpe por mojarla con el abrazo, y mi padre se preocupo por mi estado. Les conté mis percances con el auto y el solo se rio. Me disculpe para cambiarme así bajaba a comer con ellos,

La cena fue de lo más agradable. Esme era una persona muy tierna y maternal. Y la verdad me cayó muy bien al instante. Cenamos unas ricas pastas preparadas por ella. Era agradable tener otra opción para variar… Pasamos la velada hablando de mis caídas, accidentes y de mi tarde con problemas mecánicos, para lo que ellos solo se reían cuando les contaba como había caído al lodo.

Tony tiene auto Esme? – Dijo Charlie.

Tony? – Pregunte mirándola.

Mi hijo.

Tiene edad para tener auto? – pregunte.

Si. Tiene tu edad – Dijo Esme con una sonrisa muy maternal.

Pensé que era un niño, no se porque. – Dije un poco desilusionada. La idea de un hermano menor me había llenado de alegría.

Porque pensaste eso? – Pregunto papa.

No se. Calculo por el tono sobre protector con el que hablaste – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Es que ese chico inspira cariño – Dijo papa de una manera que me hizo sentir celos.

Si, me sentía celosa de que papa sintiera un lazo con el, pero deseche la idea automáticamente para no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Tú ya lo conoces? – pregunte

Si – Dijo papa – De hecho fue gracias a el que conocí a Esme.

Si? – pregunte.

Si. El fue a la delegación porque lo llevo Ben detenido. El había defendido a una mujer de un intento de asalto, y como la situación era confusa, lo llevo a declarar. Esme fue a buscarlo a la delegación y me quede mirándola embobado. Solo bastaron segundos para flecharme…

Mi papa miraba a Esme con una sonrisa mientras me comentaba esto y ella le respondía con la misma mirada. Me sentí que sobraba en ese momento. Cuando comenzaron a besarse, hice un ademan para levantarme pero Esme me detuvo y me ayudo con la tarea.

Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dije mientras me pasaba los platos que lavaba para secarlos.

Dime – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Eres divorciada?

No. Viuda. El papa de mi hijo murió hace años, y vinimos a vivir a Forks luego de eso.

Asentí con la cabeza. Se me daba bien hablar con ella. Me caía muy bien y era muy maternal con migo.

Bells… no te pregunte como te fue en tu examen – Dijo papa

No muy bien papa.

Porque cariño? Que paso?

Pues… llegue tarde y no termine mis respuestas. Anoche no pude terminar con todas las unidades de estudio y eso me jugo muy en contra…

Te es difícil? Porque no pides un tutor? – Dijo Esme.

No se… Generalmente yo soy la tutor de todas las materias – Dije sonrojada.

Tony es muy bueno en Biología. El quiere estudiar medicina. Si tú quieres puedo pedirle que te explique.

No! – Dije en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Segura? – pregunto.

Segura. De ser necesario, buscare un tutor, no te preocupes Esme. Muchas gracias por preocuparte.

De nada Cariño – Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llego el momento de irme para dejarlos solos, me acerque a ella y le di un beso y un abrazo diciéndole lo encantada que estaba de conocerla. Ella respondió a mi abrazo muy afectivamente.

Lastima que no conociste a Tony.

Lastima – Dije imitándola

En otro momento será – Dijo mi padre.

Estoy segura se llevaran muy bien – Dijo Esme.

Seguro – Dije

Me encamine hacia mi habitación y me fui a la cama. Demasiadas emociones por un día…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "porque algo esta diferente?"

Los días habían pasado, y las cosas en la escuela eran un poco extrañas y no sabia la razón. Edward me saludaba en los pasillos. No siempre, solo cuando lo encontraba solo o cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, el mantenía la mirada un poco mas y asentía con la cabeza. En una de esas veces Alice lo noto.

Que paso aquí? – pregunto extrañada

Nada por? – Pregunte sonrojada.

Pues acabo de ver la interacción entre tu y Cullen y no me lo puedo creer.

Pues si. Algo extraño pasa. Me pregunto si estaré por morirme y no lo se aun.

Porque dices eso?

Pues me saluda, es amable con migo en algunas situaciones. En otras hace de cuenta como que ni si quiera existiera…

Y porque crees que pase eso?

No lo se – Dije mirando mi comida y moviéndola con el tenedor.

El almuerzo termino, y levantamos la charola para salir de la cafetería. Habían pasado varios días de las bromas de Tanya por lo que no podía pensar que algo malo fuera a pasarme. Que equivocada que estaba… Tanya se levanto de su lugar en el momento que pasaba, haciendo que mi plato a medio terminar terminara en mi pecho y el resto de las cosas al suelo. Toda la cafetería comenzó a reírse, y solo Salí de allí rápidamente. Me sentía tan tonta. Entre al baño, llore. Cuando me desahogue me quite los restos de comida y me saque el sweter que tenia puesto quedando solo con una camisa mangas largas. Fui en busca de Alice lo cual era extraño que no me hubiera seguido. Cuando llegue a su loquer ella no estaba, por lo que me deslice por el hasta quedar en el piso. Edward paso por mi lado y se agacho a mi altura y me hablo.

Estas bien? – Dijo mirándome fijo.

Si – Dije

Lo siento. Tanya a veces es… malvada – Dijo mirando a la nada.

Yo solo no dije nada.

Alice fue a dirección. Le dio su merecido a Tanya, asique las llevaron a ambas…

Me sentí tan mal por mi amiga…

Gracias – Dije cuando se estaba alejando de mi.

De nada – Dijo girándose sin dejar de caminar alejándose de mi.

Fui a la puerta de la dirección, y vi salir a Tanya con la sus pelos revueltos y luego salió Alice detrás de ella.

Amiga – Dije llamando su atención.

Bells! - Dijo – Como estas?

Bien… por lo visto no tan bien como tu – Dije cuando note la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Pues tengo un trofeo – Dijo mostrándome un mechon de cabellos rubios que tenia en la mano.

Que asco – Dije haciendo una mueca.

Lo se! Ni las muñecas Barbi tienen este pelo grasoso y pajoso! – Rio

Yo solo me rei con ella y la directora salió y la miro.

Esta castigada Sta. Brandon. Recuerdelo – Dijo la directora mirándola a los ojos.

Castigada? – pregunte cuando la directora se metio nuevamente a su oficina.

Si… no importa! Valio la pena! – Dijo pasando su mano por mis hombros y guiándome por los pasillos para llegar a la próxima clase.

Semanas pasaron y Alice solo hablaba de lo bien que se habia sentido darle su merecido a Tanya. Sabia que la represaría seria grande y probablemente con migo y no con Alice, pero no importa. Si ella me defendió, yo soportaría lo que sea.

Hoy me devolvían mi monovolumen del taller, asique Alice me llevaría a la salida de la escuela y me dejaría allí. Mi padre había hablado con un amigo de el que haría la refacción, asique solo tendría que buscar mi auto. Cuando llegue, entre al taller y pude ver a mi auto estacionado a un costado. Cuando me meti dentro, vi a un hombre grande que venia caminando hacia mi sacándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo que tenia en su hombro.

Billy? – pregunte.

Si – Dijo – Tu debes ser Bella, la hija de Charlie.

Así es – Dije con una sonrisa.

Viniste por tu auto?

Si. Esta listo?

Si, déjame unos minutos que ya llamo a Jacob para que lo mueva.

Salió por detrás de un auto, y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Jake para atrás del lugar.

Lo siento – Dijo asercandose hacia mi – Mi hijo esta mas interesado en las motos que en ayudarme con los autos.

No se preocupe, yo puedo moverlo.

No es eso. El fue quien arreglo tu auto y me gustaría que te diga las fallas y que le pasaba.

Oh! Gracias! – dije

Me quede mirando mi auto unos segundos, cuando un chico grande apareció del fondo del taller. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean y una musculosa blanca manchada con grasa. Venia limpiando sus manos también. Hablo con Billy quien le dijo que yo venía a buscar el auto, y el se acerco a mi. Una vez que estuvo bien cerca, vi que era Jacob Black, el niño problemático de la escuela. Siempre en detención, con problemas. Fumaba en la escuela y nadie le decía nada. Todos le huían, solo dos chicos mas estaban a su lado compartiendo sus gustos. Se corría la voz que estaba en la movida de las carreras clandestinas, que usaba drogas y diferentes cosas que seguro la mitad eran mentira. Forks era un pequeño pueblo y de seguro mucho de lo que se decía eran chismes.

Me estas escuchando? – Dijo parado a mi lado mirándome como si fuera una estúpida o algo.

Lo siento – Dije – Estaba pensando en otra cosa…

Pues te decía que tuve que hacer prácticamente todo el motor de nuevo. No le veras fallas, al menos por un tiempo – Dijo.

Gracias – Dije

El solo se alejo de mi volviendo por donde había venido, y yo me subí a mi monovolumen y Sali del lugar agradeciéndole a Billy en la distancia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Papa estaba allí, lo cual era extraño. El siempre llegaba tarde de la delegación. Entre rápidamente y lo me fui a la cocina, donde estaba con Esme.

Bella, Cariño! – Dijo en cuanto me vio aparecer por la puerta.

Esme – Dije acercándome hacia ella para abrazarla.

Que alegría verte!

Pues yo también me alegro mucho Esme!

Deje mis cosas en la silla al lado de ella, y mi padre se acerco a mi.

Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto.

Esto era aun mas extraño. Charlie preguntándome que deseo tomar?

Que paso? – pregunte

Porque? – Dijo extrañado

Pues estas muy atento. Paso algo?

El y Esme se miraron y sonrieron. Pasaba algo raro, muy raro.

Diganme – Exigi.

Ellos seguian sin decir nada torturándome.

Tan malo es? – pregunte.

No, hija, como crees! – Dijo Esme.

Me había llamado hija, y la idea no me desagrado para nada. Veía en ella algo especial y si bien no la quería, sabría que pronto lo haría. Esme era todo lo que buscaría en una madre. Reí apenas con su comentario, pero no paso desapercibido a sus ojos, ya que me dedico una mirada tierna.

Bella – Dijo ella de manera muy suave. Acaricio mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa – Con tu padre, hemos decidido algo muy importante, y queremos hablarlo contigo…

No nos sentiríamos bien si sabemos que alguno de nuestros hijos se oponen a esto…

Yo solo pasaba mis ojos de uno al otro en la medida que iban hablando. Sabia en si lo que se venia… o tendría un hermanito, o se mudarían juntos, eso era seguro.

Con Esme estamos muy bien, y sentimos que es hora de dar un paso mas en la relación – Dijo papa.

Los veía tan dudosos que decidí ayudarlos un poco.

Y quieren vivir juntos – Dije

Si – Dijo papa.

Y un poco mas también – Dijo Esme.

Allí me había perdido por completo.

Tu padre me propuso casamiento, Bella. Y yo aceptare si tu y Tony están de acuerdo…

Me había quedado helada. No podía creerlo. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces y mirarlos. Mi cara era de total asombro, y no quería que se lo tomaran a mal. Me sentía bien por ellos.

Di algo Bella – Dijo papa.

No podía decir nada, asique hice lo único que creí que les transmitiría mi total aprobación, y me levante y abrace a Esme. Ella correspondió mi abrazo fuertemente haciéndome sentir muy bien. Mi padre no se quedo atrás y nos abrazo a ambas y beso mi coronilla.

Gracias Hija – Dijo papa.

Como no estaría de acuerdo? Nunca te había visto más feliz! – Dije mirándolo.

Gracias Bella – Dijo Esme.

Se que nos llevaremos muy bien – Dije tomando su mano.

Esme tenía los ojos muy llorosos al igual que yo. Nos giramos para ver a papa y una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Las mujeres de mi vida – Dijo tomándonos a ambas bajo cada uno de sus brazos.

Papa! –Dije riendo.

El, Esme y Yo reíamos. Seriamos una nueva familia, cuando de repente el hijo de Esme se cruzo por mi mente.

Y que dijo Tony? – Pregunte.

Aun no se lo hemos dicho – Dijo papa.

Y porque no nos los dijeron a todos juntos?

Porque no me parece correcto – Dijo papa- No quiero que no digan lo que sienten porque recién se conocen…

Asenti a su afirmación. De igual manera lo conocería eventualmente.

Decidieron una fecha? – pregunte

Estuvimos hablando… y pensábamos en Noviembre.

Pero faltan dos meses para Noviembre!

Lo sabemos! – Dijeron a coro.

Pensamos que como viene tu cumpleaños, podríamos hacer una especie de cena entre nosotros y hacemos las presentaciones formales de la familia, que te parece? – Dijo Esme.

Perfecto! – Dije riendo.

Cuando Papa se fue a dejar a Esme en su casa, yo le hable a Alice para contarle las buenas nuevas. Alice estaba frenética. Pensó en el vestido que me pondría, y que sería una buena idea para hacer una especie de Cena de compromiso. Se le ocurrió que debía regalarle algo a mis padre y a Esme, asique ella solita se encargo de sacar información.

Me sentía emocionada por la cena. Mañana era mi cumpleaños, por lo que había ido a retirar el regalo para Papa y Esme por su casamiento. A la cena nos juntábamos Papa, Alice, un amigo de papa de la delegación, Esme, su hijo, el hermano de Esme con su mujer y unos amigos de Tony. Seriamos alrededor de 20 personas. Alice como no podía ser menos, estuvo metida en toda la organización.


	4. Chapter 4

Capìtulo 4 "Tony?"

La noche de la fiesta, Alice vino a casa para arreglarnos. Papa iría con Esme, y yo me iría con Alice. Ella había elegido un vestido azul para mi. Era sencillo, pero elegante. Me había maquillado con tonos azules los ojos, y mi cabello recogido. Busque en mi habitación antes de salir mi regalo que había guardado en mi armario para que no lo vean.

Llegamos al salón, y allí estaba mi padre y Esme hablando con todos… Se los veia muy felices, sostenidos de las manos… Con Alice nos acercamos a ellos para saludar.

Papa, Esme – Dije dándole un beso a cada uno – Esme, ella es mi amiga Alice.

Un gusto – Dijo ella abrazándola.

Alice estaba feliz charlando con Esme. Tenían mucho en común. Esme era toda una artista. Había estudiado muchas carreras. Era arquitecta, diseñadora, enfermera, entre otras profesiones.

Y Tony? – pregunte emocionada porque lo quería conocer

Esta por allí con sus amigos. Iré a buscarlo – Dijo Esme.

Con Alice nos quedamos charlando y de repente ella puso una mirada Extraña.

Qué pasa? – Dije mirándola.

No te pongas mal, pero Tanya está aquí.

Como? – Pregunte casi gritando y girándome para ver que venia caminando contoneando sus caderas hacia nuestra dirección.

Mi cara debe de haber sido muy expresiva, porque Alice tuvo que codearme para que la cambiara.

Que haces aquí Zorra – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pues soy invitada en esta fiestucha – Dijo mirando de mala gana.

Con Alice nos miramos extrañadas.

Bella! – Dijo Esme apareciendo de entre los invitados.

Cuando pude ver de la mano de quien venía, me quede helada. Edward Cullen venia caminando hacia mi. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa clara que le quedaba como los dioses. Una vez juntos pude ver las similitudes. El color de cabello, los ojos…

Bella, te presento a Tony, mi bebe.

Mama! – Dijo el incomodo.

Ella solo rio y me miro. Yo estaba sin habla.

Edward Cullen es tu hijo? – Dije totalmente extrañada y mirándola.

Si. Edward Antony Cullen – Dijo ella.

Y Tony?

Pues él es Tony. Le decimos así desde pequeño porque no le gustaba Edward, pero parece que ahora lo prefiere – Dijo codeándolo y el solo rio.

Ahora entendía todo. Porque era tan amable con migo, porque de repente me hablaba. Lo hacía por su madre…

Feliz Cumpleaños Bella – Dijo entregándome una bolsa con un moño.

Gracias – Dije tomándola totalmente sonrojada.

Tanya estaba parada a mi lado y sonreía.

Espero te guste – Dijo la muy zorra– Lo elegimos entre los dos

Si tu lo elegiste, seguro le encantara – Dijo Alice de manera irónica que no paso desapercibida por Esme.

Cuando lo abrí, dentro había un libro. Me quede mirándolo. No era de un autor que conociera, pero la verdad era un excelente regalo.

Tu elegiste un libro? – Dijo Alice Riendo – no sabía que sabias leer!

Edward rio por lo bajo, yo solo me quede seria y Esme miraba la escena sin comprender nada. Tanya solo bufaba por lo bajo.

Gracias – Dije.

Tu padre me comento que te gustaba mucho leer – Dijo – este libro lo leí dos veces, la verdad me gusto mucho.

Gracias – Dije de nuevo – Lo leere encantada.

La fiesta comenzó. Cenamos y luego bailamos. Trajeron un pastel con el numero 17 arriba y todos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Sople las velas y todos empezaron a pedir que hablara. Mi rostro se tiño de un rojo furioso, pero era la oportunidad para darle el regalo a la nueva pareja.

Bueno – Dije tímida – como sabrán lo importante de esta fiesta no es mi cumpleaños, si no celebrar que mi padre encontró una maravillosa mujer con la que compartir su vida. No podría estar más feliz por ello, emocionada diría yo de que dos familias que sufrieron de la misma manera la pérdida de un ser querido, puedan superarlo y encontrar una luz al final del túnel… Esme estoy muy feliz de que entres en mi vida, asique no se me ocurrió mejor manera de demostrarlo que haciéndole a ambos un pequeño regalo y haciendo de esta fiesta algo mucho más lindo que los insignificantes 17 de alguien….

Papa y Esme se acercaron, y les entregue la cajita que Alice me había dado. Ellos lo abrieron y dentro había dos Alianzas hermosas que había hecho hacer especialmente para ellos. Eran de oro puro blanco con encajes en oro amarillo y rojo.

Bella – Dijo papa.

Yo solo le sonreí. Papa agarro una de las alianzas y la tomo entre sus manos. Leyo que en su interior estaban grabadas. No les hice poner el nombre del otro porque parecía muy simple, asique les hice grabar "para toda la vida". Papa leyó la de Esme y ella la de papa.

Bella. No se que decir – Dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

No hay nada que decir – Dije riendo.

Papa tomo la mano de Esme. Beso el anillo y lo deslizo por su dedo anular.

Para toda la vida" - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Esme tomo el anillo de el, lo beso y se lo deslizo por el dedo a Papa.

"para toda la vida" – Repitió ella.

Se besaron y todos aplaudimos. La fiesta era hermosa. Se había convertido en una cena de compromiso, y Esme y papa estaban sonrientes. Eventualmente miraba a Edward y lo veía sonreír hacia su madre. En un momento interrumpió un baile con papa para bailar con su madre, y entonces Papa se acerco a mi y me llevo a la pista para bailar con migo.

No papa! Sabes que no bailo!

Pero si lo haces bien! – dijo tirando de mi mano.

Comenzamos a bailar tiernamente. Yo había apoyado mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Alice se acercó a nosotros y nos tomo una fotografía, y luego pidió que Esme y Edward se acerquen para salir los 4. Era una magnifica foto.

Te molesta si bailo con Esme – Dijo papa.

No, para nada.

El se alejo de mi, y antes de salir de la pista, Edward me tomo del brazo y me pidió bailar conmigo. Yo solo me sonroje, y tome su mano que estaba extendida.

Estas contenta por lo de mama y Charlie?

Si – Dije sonrojada.

Te decepciono saber que seremos hermanos?

Me sorprendió.

Pero bueno o malo?

Bueno. Y después comprendí mucho.

Que?

Si… Como de repente comenzaste a hablarme en la escuela….

El solo continúo bailando al ritmo de la música. Sentirlo cerca fue en extremo agradable. Mi mente iba mas rápido de lo que normalmente iba. Entre su aroma, su calor corporal, su postura, su mirada… me sentía abrumada.

Y porque te sorprendió que sea yo Tony?

Pues… porque primero esperaba un niño pequeño. Luego un chico de mi edad pero nunca asocie que iría al instituto con migo. Luego Tony? Porque no Edd, o Eddy?

Tu también no!

Porque? Pregunte

Eddy! – Escuche la voz de Tanya detrás mio y vi que sus ojos se cerraron en una expresión de desagrado.

Allí comprendí lo de Eddy y solo pude reír.

Burlate – Dijo entre dientes.

Puedo interrumpir – Dijo Tanya mirándome altaneramente.

Mire a Edward quien sonreía, y solo me aleje de el. No quería dejar su agarre, pero sabía que Tanya se cobraría esto y la verdad, no tenía ganas de una represaría.

La cena termino, y Tanya, Edward y sus amigos se fueron todos juntos a una fiesta. Esme prácticamente obligo a Edward a que me lleve, pero yo solo me negué cortésmente.

Gracias Esme, pero no soy muy afecta a las fiestas – Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

Segura?

Si, Además ya había quedado con Alice. Quiere que pasemos la noche en su casa porque tiene mi regalo de cumpleaños…

Oh… en ese caso no se hable mas – Dijo riendo.

Me fui con Alice a su casa, y deje a Papa y Esme que se fueran a donde quisieran. Seguramente a festejar su compromiso. Cuando llegamos a su casa, nos alistamos con nuestros pijamas y nos sentamos a ver una película.

Y no quieres tu regalo? – Me dijo

Por supuesto! – Dije arrodillándome en su cama.

Saco de su armario una bolsa enorme con un moño igual de grande. Abrí la bolsa temerosa y mis miedos se hicieron efectivos cuando vi su regalo. Alice era de temer con sus obsequios, y esta no sería la excepción. Todavía tenía guardado en mi ropero remeras escotadas y millones de conjuntos que aún conservaban su etiqueta en el fondo de algún cajón. Este año se supero. Me regalo un pantalón negro súper ajustado y una camisa tipo corset.

Gracias Alice! – Dije fingiendo totalmente.

Alice me estudio con la mirada y se quedo callada unos segundos…

Sabes… Nunca pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día los uses… Sé que no te gustan, pero me encanta que por lo menos finjas para hacerme sentir bien…

Te quiero amiga! – Dije abrazándola.

Y yo a ti! Feliz cumpleaños!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 "La boda"

Los días pasaron, y luego de Hallowen, las cosas se dieron en picada… La boda de mi padre y Esme estaba a semanas y entre los preparativos y la mudanza, no tenía tiempo para nada. Llegaron a la conclusión que para iniciar una nueva familia, sería mejor comenzar en una nueva casa. Decidieron vender ambas, la nuestra y la de ellos y comprar una con tres habitaciones. Es decir, no seria optimo que Edward y yo durmiéramos en la misma habitación no? Sobro algo de dinero, que papa y Esme invirtieron en un auto. Compraron un Volvo plateado hermoso la verdad. Ellos decían que era para los dos, pero ambos sabíamos que sería de Edward. Mi padre había formado un vínculo importante con el. Me sentía celosa algunas veces, pero yo intentaba compartir ese mismo vínculo con Esme, aunque tuviera más en común con Alice que conmigo.

No estas molesta Bella? – me preguntaba mi papa cada vez que Edward se iba a la escuela en el carro.

Porque habría de estarlo? Yo ya tengo auto. Solo me pregunto… Edward no tenía ya un auto?

No que yo sepa – Dijo

Lo veo que llega a la escuela en un auto hermoso…

Haaa… Ese es el auto de su novia, y el lo maneja…

La verdad me sentía un poco molesta, pero se me pasaría.

Alice y yo éramos damas de honor. Edward inclusive sugirió que Tanya podría serlo, pero Esme notaba mucho mis roces con ella. Una noche inclusive que nos quedamos en casa las tres hablando de los detalles de la boda, Alice le conto como le arranco la mitad de la cabellera luego de que me tirara la charola encima con mi comida. Por supuesto yo la patee por debajo de la mesa intentando que se calle. Es decir, no queríamos ser nosotros la razón para que odiara a su nuera… La actitud de Esme había cambiado mucho hacia Tanya y cuando estábamos juntos todos la miraba con recelo… dos días antes de la boda tuve un encontronazo con ella y me hacia culpable de su mala relación con Esme.

El día de la boda había llegado. Después de mucho esfuerzo, estábamos en la fecha. Alice y yo ayudábamos a Esme a vestirse. Tenia un vestido blanco que habían diseñado juntas. Yo ayude con algunos detalles. No muchos por supuesto porque mi sentido de la moda era totalmente nulo…

Cuando terminamos de ponerle el Velo, nos quedamos las tres paradas frente al espejo. Éramos las tres mujeres más hermosas de Forks, yo incluida… Alice me había maquillado con colores oscuros y resaltaba mis facciones. Esme se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco. Era una solera común, ajustada al cuerpo y que se soltaba a la mitad del muslo marcando sus caderas. Lo interesante, es que llevaba una torerita totalmente bordada en brillantes, dándole al vestido un glamour increíble… El Velo estaba agarrado a su cabello con una peineta que sujetaba en un rodete, y luego caía por su espalda hasta formar la cola del vestido…

Las mujeres más lindas de Forks! – Dijo Esme riendo.

Si – Dijimos Alice y yo juntas.

Estábamos juntas, esperando que sea la hora. Cuando todo estuvo listo, salimos. Alice iba primera, yo por detrás. Mire a papa que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Se lo veia nervioso, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Edward nos miraba con ojos vidriosos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, mi sonrojo se hizo sentir nuevamente y el rio al notarlo. Llegamos al lado del altar, y la canción comenzó a sonar. Esme estaba parada al final del pasillo y mire a mi padre. Su expresión era increíble… Sus ojos expresaban todo el amor contenido que sentía por ella… No perdieron conexión visual en ningún momento. Me sentía feliz por ambos y emocionada por mi nueva familia, y por supuesto Edward tenia mucho que ver en ello.

La ceremonia fue maravillosa. Esme, Charlie, Edward. Todo era maravilloso. A Edward y a mi nos toco hacer el brindis, y habíamos llegado a la conclusión que lo haríamos juntos. Ambos dijimos cosas maravillosas, El dijo que sentía a Charlie como una padre, y yo dije que a Esme como una madre. Que ahora éramos una familia completa y que recuperábamos el padre que habíamos perdido y ganábamos un hermano y hermana.

Brindamos, tiramos el ramo que por supuesto lo agarro Alice luego de amenazar a Tanya de que si lo agarraba ella le sacaría otro mechón de cabello. Llego la hora de irse, y todos despedimos a Charlie y Esme que se iban a su luna de miel. Se veian tan felices… habia tanto amor en este lugar que comencé a llorar, pero de felicidad. Edward se acerco y paso su mano por mi hombro en señal de apoyo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Tanya por supuesto lo llamo e hizo que nos separemos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Cuando la fiesta termino, Me fui a casa con Alice. Habiamos quedado con Edward que mientras Charlie y Esme no estuvieran, haríamos la mudanza y nos instalaríamos allí. Esta noche cada uno se iría a su casa y disfrutaría del ultimo día en ella. Alice por supuesto se quedo con migo y hablamos hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana temprano me despertó para que comencemos con la mudanza. Cargamos cajas en su auto y las llevamos a la casa. Edward brillaba por su ausencia, pero aun era temprano. Seguro estaba con Tanya pasándolo de lo lindo. Pero como lo podría saber yo? Es decir, ni si quiera de besos sabia.

Que sientes que Edward Cullen sea tu hermano?

Que siento?

Si… es decir, es obvio que te gusta.

Comenzamos a hablar de Edward sentados en la sala mientras tomábamos una Coca cola del sillón que estaba aun encintado. Esme lo había comprado con una idea especifica de decoración que compartió con Alice.

Y como te sientes que tu padre se haya casado nuevamente?

La verdad feliz por el – Dije

Segura?

Por supuesto!

No te veo muy feliz – Dijo

Es solo que me siento un poco sola. Mi padre a formado un lazo con Edward que no puedo entender, y Esme comparte ese lazo contigo y no con migo.

Te molesta que sea cercana a Esme?

Como crees! Para nada! Si alguien aquí es mi hermano eres tu y no Edward!

Si quieres podría venir menos – Dijo

No te atrevas! – Dije amenazadoramente.

Te quiero amiga! – Dijo

También yo – Dije abrazándola.

Sabía que eran mas que amigas ustedes – Dijo Tanya despectivamente desde la puerta.

Que haces aca Tanya? – Dijo Alice.

Pues me invitaron enana – Le dijo a Alice.

Edward pasó en ese momento sosteniendo unas cajas.

Hola Sis! – Dijo apoyando la caja en el piso

Hola Bro – Dije de la misma forma.

Por muy extraño que parezca, Edward, Alice y yo pasamos una hermosa tarde acomodando la casa. Tanya por supuesto se sentó en la silla de la sala con una revista en las manos y mirando cómo iba quedando todo. No decía nada, por lo que pude notar que le gustaba, de lo contrario hubiera hecho algún comentario. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, pedimos unas pizzas. Alice salió bailando a recogerlas cuando tocaron el timbre diciendo que ella pagaba. Pasaron como 15 minutos y no vino con las pizzas, por lo que fui a buscarla. Cuando llegue estaba muy amenamente hablando con el repartidor. Era un chico rubio, de ojos celestes. Muy atractivo. Me quede a un costado mirando su interacción. Ella le sonreía, y él le devolvía las sonrisas. Cuando me acerque para sacarle las pizzas de las manos, lo mire mejor y le vi cara conocida. No sabía bien de donde, pero recordaba haber visto su rostro en algún lado…

Alice – Dije – Tenemos hambre!

Lo siento Bells – dijo sonrojada.

Tome las pizzas en mis manos y cuando vi la desilusión de Alice por despedirlo, abrí la boca.

Porque no pasas y almuerzas con nosotros? – le dije al chico.

No – dijo – Estoy trabajando.

Tienes muchas entregas? – Pregunte.

No, pero mi jefe se enojara.

Porque no lo llamamos y le decimos que se quedo la moto que la estas reparando.

El lo pensó por unos segundos, miro a Alice y asintió.

Se saco la chaqueta la dejo a un costado y paso con nosotros. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Edward y Tanya estaban acaramelados.

Espero que no les moleste, pero tenemos un invitado a almorzar. – dije entrando a la cocina.

Cuando entramos todos a la cocina, Tanya se quedo mirando al nuevo amigo de Alice.

Tu eres Jasper Hale? – pregunto

Si – dijo el mirándola

Tu eres el hermano de Rosalie? – Dijo Edward.

Si, ella es mi hermana.

Resulto ser que Jasper era el chico que salía siempre con Jacob Black, uno de los chicos problemáticos de la escuela, y aparentemente ahora mi mecánico. Nos conto mucho durante el almuerzo de su vida, de sus amigos. Jasper era una persona muy amena y por esa razón me di cuenta de que los rumores sobre Jacob y el eran mentira.

Jasper se fue luego diciendo que tendría que volver a trabajar, asique Alice se quedo suspirando por el.

Asique te gusta? – Dije riendo

Mucho – Dijo suspirando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 "solos"

La noche llego y solo la mitad de la casa estaba arreglada. Era un arduo trabajo, no sabía que sería tan arduo…

Debo irme amiga. Hace dos días que no voy a casa y mi madre me desheredara.

De acuerdo – Dije acompañándola a la puerta.

Ella salió rumbo a su casa, y yo subí hacia mi habitación para acondicionarla para por lo menos poder dormir. Cuando entre, me di cuenta que hacía bastante que no veía a Edward ni a Tanya, asique fui a su habitación. Se escuchaba música adentro, y pegue mi oreja a su puerta y no había ruidos por lo que me anime a tocar. Edward abrió la puerta segundos después sin camisa, y la voz de Tanya resonó dentro de la habitación.

Lo siento – Dije – Pensé que te habías ido, y quería saber si te quedarías o que harías.

Me quedare. Mañana buscar las ultimas cajas, pero me quedo aquí desde esta noche.

Perfecto. Yo también me quedare – Dije riendo

Yo llevare a tanya y luego cenamos, te parece?

Perfecto. Que quieres cenar?

Lo que sea.

Ok- dije dejándolo solo.

Me puse a preparar la cena, y mientras estaba cocinando un teléfono sonó. No era mio, por lo que supuse que sería de Edward, asique lo deje sonar. El sonido se volvió insistente, asique atendí.

Hola? – Dije sin leer el visor.

Quien habla?

Bella – dije – Quien habla allí.

Pues me das con Jasper?

Asique este era el teléfono de Jasper.

Mira, el no esta. Seguro olvido su teléfono aquí – dije

Perfecto. Dime donde vives, iré a buscar su móvil – Dijo la voz.

Dude unos segundos, pero luego le di mi dirección. Minutos mas tarde tocaron el timbre y fui a atender. En la puerta estaba Jacob Black parado.

Te conozco? – pregunto

Si, eres mi mecánico – Dije

Tienes una moto?

No, tengo un monovolumen.

Tu eres la dueña de ese pedazo de chatarra?

Si, lo soy – dije con mala gana.

Pues… tu eres novia de Jasper o algo?

No. Es amigo de una amiga y estuvo almorzando aquí. Se olvido su móvil o algo, no se que paso.

Este chico me sacaba de las casillas. Me miraba como queriéndome comer y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa ladina. Le entregue el móvil y le dije que tenía que irme porque se me quemaba la cena.

Me invitas a comer? – Dijo riendo

No, no te invito a comer.

En ese momento Edward apareció. Se bajo del auto mirando la escena con desconfianza.

Todo bien Bella? – Pregunto.

Si – Dije nerviosa.

Y este quién es? No me digas que el perfecto Cullen es tu novio? – dijo riendo

Soy su hermano – dijo con voz gruesa.

No se bien porque pero decir la palabra hermano me molestaba.

Pues le pedí a Bella que me invitara a Cenar – dijo mirándolo fijo

Pues como ves, no quiere invitarte – dijo acercándose a él.

Cuál es tu problema? -Dijo Jacob intimidatoriamente.

Ahora mismo, tu – dijo acercándose.

Chicos, basta – dije poniéndome en el medio. - Por favor, entremos Edward.

Vete niño mimado – Dijo riéndose y Edward se giro.

Terminemos esto ahora – Dijo acercándose rápidamente

Me puse en el medio de los dos, y puse la palma en cada uno de sus pechos. Podía sentir el corazón de ambos latir fuertemente.

Jacob, es hora de que te largues – Dije mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Lo que tu pidas preciosa – Dijo guiñándome el ojo y subiéndose a su moto.

Salió de la propiedad acelerando a toda velocidad.

Gracias – Dije entrando a la casa.

Que hacia este tipo aquí?

Es amigo de Jasper. Parece que olvido su celular, lo llamo y lo atendí pensando que era tuyo.

Ten cuidado Bella. Dicen que Jacob, Jasper y James son muy pesados. Dicen que andan con drogas, carreras clandestinas…

Si? – Dije

Si. Tanya me lo conto. Dice que Rose le dijo porque esta preocupada por su hermano.

Pues le preguntare a Alice entonces – Dije

Cenamos las pastas que había cocinado. Estábamos ambos en la cocina hablando de nuestras cosas. Me di cuenta que a medida que pasaba más tiempo con el, podía controlar mejor mis sonrojos. Hablamos sobre su vida, sobre la escuela. Me conto de sus amigos y yo le conté de Alice. Hablamos por horas y la verdad me sentía muy a gusto con el…

La segunda noche que pasamos en compañía el uno del otro, hice de Cenar y comimos juntos en la mesada de la cocina. Hablamos hasta el cansancio. Habíamos descubierto que era agradable hablar el uno con el otro, por lo que durante los días en que Esme y Charlie no estaban hablábamos hasta irnos a dormir. A medida que los días pasaron, comenzamos a hablar de cosas más personales y descubrí mucho de él. Descubrí que le gusta leer tanto o más que a mi. Que quiere ser medico como lo fue su padre, y que siempre que se preguntaba no sabía bien porque salía con Tanya. Cuando estábamos juntos, parecía que el tiempo no corría. Inclusive en la escuela, por más que ni siquiera nos cruzáramos, algo había cambiado. Es decir, era la nueva hermana de Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso, popular y deseado de la escuela. La mitad de las mujeres, Tanya incluida, me tenían envidia de que vivía con él. En la escuela me cruce un par de veces con Jacob, ya que era amigo de Jasper y el comenzó a tener una relación más cercana a Alice. Cuando le conté lo que me conto Edward Alice me dijo que no creía Jasper capaz de eso, pero que iría con cuidado para dejarme tranquila.

La noche anterior de que llegaran Esme y Charlie, Cenamos con Edward como era de costumbre. Era viernes por lo que le pregunte si esta noche saldría, pero me dijo que no porque queria ir a recibir a Esme al aeropuerto.

Huu.. el bebe quiere ir a buscar a mama al aeropuerto? – Me burle con un puchero.

El solo rio y sentí que esa sonrisa me completo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero es la primera vez que te veo reír – dije mirándolo extrañada.

Puede ser. Hace mucho que no sonrió. No al menos antes de conocer a tu padre…

Y a que se debe? – pregunte.

Creo que desde que murió papa me sentí muy vacio.

Y cuando llego papa… cambiaste?

Pues mama estaba mas alegre, y la alegría se contagia sabes…

Y quieres a mi padre?

Si, mucho a decir verdad. Nunca reemplazara a mi padre, lo se, pero he aprendido a quererlo como uno.

Mire para un costado.

Y tu?

Yo que?- dije

Pues… quieres a mama.

Por supuesto que si! Mucho! Pero ella tiene mas en común con Alice que con migo…

No lo veas así. Desde que te conoció no dejaba de hablar de ti..

De enserio? – Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

El asintió.

Yo también creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír – dijo

Para nada – Dije – Se ve que no prestas mucha atención porque rio constantemente.

Bueno, es la primera vez que te veo al menos.

Alice me tortura con las cosquillas. Dice que tengo una risa muy contagiosa…

A si? – Dijo acercándose a mi felinamente.

Que haces Edward? – Dije

Yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara – Nada…

Se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Tantas que me deslice y caí al piso con el arriba mio. Carcajadas salían de mi boca y el reía igual que yo.

Por favor! Basta! – Rogaba yo.

Suplica más!

Por favor! Por favor!

El freno las cosquillas y quedo arriba mio mirándome serio.

Es verdad… Tienes una risa contagiosa...

Acaricio mi rostro y sentí millones de descargas eléctricas en mi rostro. Con solo un toque de la yema de su dedo índice me sentía en la gloria, y cerré los ojos.

Eres hermosa Bella – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Acercamiento"

Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, me llegaban a lo más profundo… Sentí un enorme deseo de Besarlo. Besarlo intensamente y puedo estar segura que el también. El se acerco a mí lentamente y sin besarme se acerco a mis labios. Los esquivó y paso sus labios apenas rozando mis pómulos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que saldría de mi pecho. Luego sus labios se posaron tiernamente sobre los míos, y comenzaron a danzar en un delicioso beso. Me sentía en la gloria. Me sentía que podía estar en las nubes por la hermosa sensación.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi costado y se metió por dentro de mi camisa sintiendo mi estomago. No quería detenerlo, pero esto era demasiado para mi. Más de lo que podía aguantar. Necesitaba frenarlo, pero no quería.

Espera – dije en sus labios mientras agarraba su mano que subía por mi costado.

Lo siento – dijo

No, el beso estuvo genial – dije justificándome – Solo que lo que sigue… no estoy segura…

Está bien – Dijo riendo – me deje llevar, yo tampoco creo que debemos dar ese paso.

Lo que dijo me enojo.

Es decir que no soy buena para estar contigo en ese nivel? Que quieres de mi? – Dije mirándolo seria.

El se quedo callado unos segundos, y yo lo quite de arriba mio y subí a mi habitación. Me encerré allí, y segundos después Edward entro.

Bella, yo aun no he estado con nadie.

Y pretendes que te lo crea?

Es cierto – dijo – Con Tanya nunca paso nada.

Esperaba que creyera esa estupidez?

Vamos Edward! Te he visto en la habitación sin camisa con ella… pretendes que te crea?

Pues no te voy a decir que no hacemos cosas, pero no he estado con ella aun. Soy virgen también – dijo

Cómo? – dije sorprendida.

Pues si… Mis padres siempre me educaron de esta manera. Me dicen que con la persona con la que este tiene que ser con quien ame, y no amo a Tanya…

Estas seguro de lo que dices?

Si… Seguro. Es solo que tú eres muy especial y me deje llevar.

Me desilusioné un poco con eso. No esperaba que me declarara amor, pero me hubiera gustado escuchar eso.

No estoy diciendo que no sienta nada por ti, es solo que eres la hija de Charlie… si algo sale mal entre nosotros, podemos arruinar las cosas para ellos…

Tenia razón, pero la situación era extraña.

Que significa esto? Donde estamos parados?

Pues me gustas… y me gustaría seguir contigo, pero por ahora nos tomemos las cosas algo lentas, te parece?

Se acerco a mi en la medida que dijo eso y me beso tiernamente. El beso comenzó a hacerse más demandante, cada vez más y mas. Terminamos ambos en la cama, acariciándonos, besándonos. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y sentía mi piel en llamas. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas.

Edward – Suspire en sus labios

Dime – Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Esto no está bien – dije

Relájate – Dijo el – No llegaremos tan lejos…

Sus manos viajaron de mi estomago a mis senos, donde acariciaron tiernamente haciéndome tensar. El beso mi cuello y descendió por el hasta mi pecho. Comenzó a desprender mi camisa, y beso el canal de mis senos. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y al igual que mi corazón. Llevo sus manos a mis pechos, y acaricio uno mientras bajaba mi corpiño del otro y lo metía en su boca. Me arquee por la sensación y aprovecho mi movimiento para desprender la prenda. Beso mis senos uno a uno. Descendió por mi estomago hasta el borde de mi pantalón, y lo desprendió. Sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo que me tocaba en llamas. Me sentía un poco avergonzada de la situación, pero a la vez excitada. Se alejo apenas de mi para sacarse la camisa, y recorrí su pecho desnudo con mis manos. Era una obra de arte… Cuando su pecho y el mio hicieron contacto, me sentí desfallecer… Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, sin restricciones. Sus manos llegaron al borde de mi pantalón, y cuando estuvieron por meterse en él lo frene. No queria eso, no estaba lista para eso.

Espera – Dije tomando su mano.

Que pasa – Dijo besándome y apoyando su peso en mi lo que me hizo sentir su erección en mi entrepierna.

No estoy segura de esto – Dije

No estás segura de mi o no quieres llegar a esto hoy?

No quiero hacer esto hoy – Dije besándolo.

De acuerdo – Dijo bajándose de mi y abrazándome por la espalda.

Nos quedamos en la cama abrazados hasta que nos calmamos.

Estas molesto? – pregunte girándome para verlo.

No – Dijo agarrando mi mejilla.

Seguro?

Seguro. Iremos al ritmo que tu quieras.

Me beso tiernamente y se acomodo en mi espalda. Nos dormimos profundamente.

Me desperté a la mañana aun sin mi camisa, y él no estaba al lado mio. Escuche la ducha de mi baño, y me acerque hacia la puerta prendiéndome la camisa.

Edward? – Dije abriendo la puerta apenas.

Pasa Bells – Dijo

Necesitaba una ducha – Dijo sacando la cabeza por el costado de la cortina.

Me mire al espejo y estaba horrible. Me acomode el cabello, y Edward cerro el agua. Vi que su mano se estiro hacia la toalla y salió de la ducha con la toalla puesta en su cintura. Se veia demasiado sexy… Se acerco a mi y me beso. Apretamos nuestros cuerpos y el estaba frio.

Te bañaste con agua fría?

Si… desperté y te vi así tirada en la cama… Necesitaba una dicha fría… - Dijo riendo ladinamente.

Me beso nuevamente pegando nuestros cuerpos mojándome. Cuando nos separamos, note que mi camisa estaba totalmente pegada, y la ausencia de mi corpiño, se notaba toda mi piel, mis erectos pezones, todo… El me miro cuando nos separamos, y automáticamente me cubrí. El se acerco de nuevo y me beso ferozmente. Me recargo sobre la mesada del baño y se puso entre mis piernas mientras me daba un beso de los más apasionados. Podía sentir su cuerpo caliente nuevamente, el mio lo seguía… Sus manos acariciaron el costado de mi cuerpo lentamente. Comenzó a desprender mi camisa y cuando estaba por sacármela, el timbre sonó.

Esperas a alguien?

No – Dije

Fui a mi cuarto, me saque la camisa y me puse una nueva que tenía en una silla. Baje a atender la puerta, y era Jeff, el compañero de trabajo de papa.

Hola Jef! Paso algo?

No Bella. Tu padre llamo a la estación. Se quiso comunicar con Uds para avisarles a que hora llegaba el vuelo, pero como no respondías me pidió que venga a avisarles. Llegaran en dos horas.

Gracias Jef – Dije entrando nuevamente a la casa.

Edward apareció bajando las escaleras, ya vestido. Estaba hermoso y por supuesto no podía dejar de verlo.

Quien era? – Dijo riendo

Jef – Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza intentado alejar las ideas…

Y que quería?

Avisarme que el vuelo de papa y Esme llega en dos horas.

Nos da tiempo a desayunar no?

Preparamos el desayuno entre besos y juegos. Mientras el exprimía las naranjas para hacer el jugo, yo preparaba tostadas y huevos revueltos. El me hacia cosquillas mientras sacaba las cosas del fuego bromeándome.

Cocinas muy bien – dijo llevándose un poco de huevos a la boca.

Gracias – Dije sonrojada.

Me encantan tus sonrojos – Dijo riendo.

Cuando casi se hizo la hora de salir, me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y a pegarme una ducha rápidamente. Baje estando ya lista. Tenía la necesidad de vestirme bien para Edward, asique me puse un jean y una remera que me gustaba. Cuando baje lo vi senado en la sala viendo televisión, y me le tire arriba y le di un beso en los labios, que respondió gustoso.

Vámonos, si no, no resistiré tenerte tan cerca…

Vamos – Dije riendo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "La llegada de papa"

En el auto íbamos en un silencio cómodo y íbamos tomados de la mano.

Como haremos con Charlie y mama? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio

A que te refieres? – Dije

Es decir… Diremos lo que paso entre nosotros?

Creo que lo mejor será no decir mucho por ahora, no te parece?

Porque?

Pues… Acaban de casarse, y no creo que mi padre apruebe que viva con quien es mi novio…

El se callo mirando al frente. No me di cuenta que había dicho la palabra novio cuando no sabía si eso era lo que éramos.

Te molesto?

Que?

Que te llame novio? – pregunte.

No, para nada – Dijo riendo y besando mi mano.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y nos bajamos a recibirlos. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado, y juntos los cuatro emprendimos el regreso a casa. Charlie manejaba el auto y Edward y yo veníamos en la parte de atrás compartiendo miradas cómplices. Su brazo rosaba mi brazo desnudo y podía sentir su pesada respiración. Lo mire a los ojos, y pude ver mucho deseo en ellos… En un momento tomo mi mano y comenzó a pasar su dedo por la palma suavemente. No podía creer el efecto que tenía ese simple contacto en mi… Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora…

Como la pasaron ustedes chicos? – Pregunto Charlie de repente haciéndonos separar.

Bien – Dijimos a coro.

No saben los regalos que trajimos! – Dijo Esme.

Con Edward nos miramos y sonreímos. El mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado fue irse en esta luna de miel para estar con Edward… me sentía tan feliz por ello!

Me trajeron de su viaje un celular, y a Edward anteojos de sol, mayas, remeras, y muchas cosas mas. Por una milésima de segundo me puse a pensar en porque le trajeron a Edward tantas cosas y a mi solo un celular, pero no tendría por qué molestarme si de hecho la ropa era algo que a mi no me importaba. Inclusive Esme le trajo a Alice un libro de diseño de modas que seguro le encantaría y un par de accesorios también. Hasta Alice recibía mas regalos que yo, pero no haría de eso algo que arruine el momento. Me sentía feliz de que regresaran, y aparte tenia a Edward. Que mas quería?

Alice fue a casa el domingo para saludar a la feliz pareja. Le mostré mi celular, y cuando tuvimos un tiempo solas subí a mi habitación y le conté lo que había pasado con Edward. Ella no se sorprendió y me dijo al igual que yo le dije con Jasper, que fuera con cuidado. Éramos de mundos opuestos y no quería que sufriera. Entendí su preocupación, y ella me conto que había comenzado una relación con Jasper y que estaba feliz. No me sentí con ánimos de cuestionarle nada por la emoción que tenia, aparte quien era yo para hablar de cosas que estaban mal si yo estaba saliendo con Edward?

El lunes llego de manera rápida, y fuimos con Edward a la escuela. El fue en su auto y yo en mi monovolumen. En el almuerzo, solo cruzábamos miradas eventuales ya que el estaba con sus amigos, y yo en mi mesa con Alice y unos chicos mas. La única diferencia, era que ahora Jasper estaba con nosotras. Jacob tuvo que hacer su aparición con nosotros, y se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

Piérdete Jacob! – Dije empujándolo.

Porque tan severa cariño… no te enojes – Dijo agarrando mi muñeca.

Suéltame – Dije queriéndome zafar.

Jacob, suéltala – Dijo Jasper.

O qué? – Dijo el mirando a su amigo.

Basta Jake, no arruines el almuerzo.

Que te pasa Jaz? Desde que estas con esta – Dijo señalando a Alice – Estas cambiado.

Jasper solo lo miro serio y no dijo nada.

Entiendo – Dijo alejándose de nuestra mesa.

No me había dado cuenta la atención que nuestra interacción había causado. Varios ojos estaban mirándonos, incluidos los de Edward. Salimos de la cafetería con Alice y Jasper bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Estas bien? – Pregunto Alice a Jasper.

Si… Jacob es mi amigo. Me duele un poco que sea así, pero eventualmente me entenderá.

Alice se fue a casa de Jasper y yo me fui para mi casa en mi monovolumen, que aparentemente estaba funcionando bien. Quien lo creería? Jacob al final era un buen mecánico.

Estaba en casa, Charlie estaba en la delegación, y Esme había salido aparentemente. Me estaba preparando un jugo, cuando siento que me agarran por detrás y me giran de repente. Edward me tenia entre sus brazos y me beso profundamente. Los besos con el eran siempre demandantes y terminaban en el mismo lugar… en la habitación. Pero nunca llegábamos a nada. Solo unas caricias, unos besos que subían el termostato de cualquiera, pero nada más. Rompíamos un poco más las barreras, pero nos conocíamos. Conocíamos el cuerpo del otro y por mi parte yo también conocía el mio ya que nunca había estado con nadie de esa manera tan intima. Edward había sido mi primer beso, mi primera segunda base, mi primera tercer base, pero hasta ahora… no había pasado. Cada vez me sentía con menos fortaleza para negarme, y sabia que no faltaba mucho para que termináramos en la cama.

Hoy me sentía particularmente Feliz, porque escuche que Edward y Tanya se habían peleado. El quiso terminar, pero ella le dijo que mejor se dieran un tiempo para meditarlo. Estaba intentando desesperadamente conservarlo, y yo me sentía feliz porque sabía que lo hacía por mi.

Vamos a tu habitación? – Dijo besándome desesperadamente.

Vamos – Dije riendo en sus labios.

Subimos al cuarto, y me nos caímos en la cama. Como siempre el sabia donde tocarme, donde encender mi fuego, y lo hacía de manera maestra. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mis senos… Su lengua paseo suavemente por mis pezones, y luego lo mordió, pero fue una mordida que me irradio placer hasta lo mas profundo de mi centro nervioso. Gemi, Gemi audiblemente su nombre y al parecer le gusto porque ataco mis labios furiosamente luego de ello. Podía sentir su erección en mi ingle con cada movimiento de cadera.

Bella? Tony? – Dijo Esme desde abajo.

Oh Dios! – Dijo Edward con cara de frustración.

Ve al baño – Dije levantándome de la cama.

Acomode mis ropas, mi cabello y Sali de mi habitación al encuentro de Esme.

Hola! – Dije cuando termine de bajar las escaleras.

Hola Bella! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Tony? – Pregunto.

No lo sé. Calculo que en su habitación – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No está Alice contigo?

No.

Están peleadas? Siempre pasa mucho tiempo contigo y hace días que no la veo.

Es solo que esta de novia Esme… Asique pasa la mayor parte del día con el.

Esme quiso decirme lo mucho que lo lamentaba, pero en ese momento Edward bajo, dejándome con la boca abierta. Estaba mojado, con una toalla agarrada a su cintura. Este hombre me llevaba a los extremos y le gustaba provocarme, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando Charlie llego todos cenamos. Era agradable no tener que hacer la cena, aunque la mayoría de las veces ayudaba a Esme en las cosas de la cocina. Hoy no lo hice, porque tenía que ponerme a estudiar para Biologia, y como era una de las materias que me costaba mucho, me excuse diciendo que no cenaría, pero luego me convencieron.

Tony, porque no ayudas a Bella con su tarea? A ti te va bien biología… - Dijo Esme.

Seguro – Dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8 "La llegada de papa"

En el auto íbamos en un silencio cómodo y íbamos tomados de la mano.

Como haremos con Charlie y mama? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio

A que te refieres? – Dije

Es decir… Diremos lo que paso entre nosotros?

Creo que lo mejor será no decir mucho por ahora, no te parece?

Porque?

Pues… Acaban de casarse, y no creo que mi padre apruebe que viva con quien es mi novio…

El se callo mirando al frente. No me di cuenta que había dicho la palabra novio cuando no sabía si eso era lo que éramos.

Te molesto?

Que?

Que te llame novio? – pregunte.

No, para nada – Dijo riendo y besando mi mano.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y nos bajamos a recibirlos. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado, y juntos los cuatro emprendimos el regreso a casa. Charlie manejaba el auto y Edward y yo veníamos en la parte de atrás compartiendo miradas cómplices. Su brazo rosaba mi brazo desnudo y podía sentir su pesada respiración. Lo mire a los ojos, y pude ver mucho deseo en ellos… En un momento tomo mi mano y comenzó a pasar su dedo por la palma suavemente. No podía creer el efecto que tenía ese simple contacto en mi… Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora…

Como la pasaron ustedes chicos? – Pregunto Charlie de repente haciéndonos separar.

Bien – Dijimos a coro.

No saben los regalos que trajimos! – Dijo Esme.

Con Edward nos miramos y sonreímos. El mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado fue irse en esta luna de miel para estar con Edward… me sentía tan feliz por ello!

Me trajeron de su viaje un celular, y a Edward anteojos de sol, mayas, remeras, y muchas cosas mas. Por una milésima de segundo me puse a pensar en porque le trajeron a Edward tantas cosas y a mi solo un celular, pero no tendría por qué molestarme si de hecho la ropa era algo que a mi no me importaba. Inclusive Esme le trajo a Alice un libro de diseño de modas que seguro le encantaría y un par de accesorios también. Hasta Alice recibía mas regalos que yo, pero no haría de eso algo que arruine el momento. Me sentía feliz de que regresaran, y aparte tenia a Edward. Que mas quería?

Alice fue a casa el domingo para saludar a la feliz pareja. Le mostré mi celular, y cuando tuvimos un tiempo solas subí a mi habitación y le conté lo que había pasado con Edward. Ella no se sorprendió y me dijo al igual que yo le dije con Jasper, que fuera con cuidado. Éramos de mundos opuestos y no quería que sufriera. Entendí su preocupación, y ella me conto que había comenzado una relación con Jasper y que estaba feliz. No me sentí con ánimos de cuestionarle nada por la emoción que tenia, aparte quien era yo para hablar de cosas que estaban mal si yo estaba saliendo con Edward?

El lunes llego de manera rápida, y fuimos con Edward a la escuela. El fue en su auto y yo en mi monovolumen. En el almuerzo, solo cruzábamos miradas eventuales ya que el estaba con sus amigos, y yo en mi mesa con Alice y unos chicos mas. La única diferencia, era que ahora Jasper estaba con nosotras. Jacob tuvo que hacer su aparición con nosotros, y se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

Piérdete Jacob! – Dije empujándolo.

Porque tan severa cariño… no te enojes – Dijo agarrando mi muñeca.

Suéltame – Dije queriéndome zafar.

Jacob, suéltala – Dijo Jasper.

O qué? – Dijo el mirando a su amigo.

Basta Jake, no arruines el almuerzo.

Que te pasa Jaz? Desde que estas con esta – Dijo señalando a Alice – Estas cambiado.

Jasper solo lo miro serio y no dijo nada.

Entiendo – Dijo alejándose de nuestra mesa.

No me había dado cuenta la atención que nuestra interacción había causado. Varios ojos estaban mirándonos, incluidos los de Edward. Salimos de la cafetería con Alice y Jasper bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Estas bien? – Pregunto Alice a Jasper.

Si… Jacob es mi amigo. Me duele un poco que sea así, pero eventualmente me entenderá.

Alice se fue a casa de Jasper y yo me fui para mi casa en mi monovolumen, que aparentemente estaba funcionando bien. Quien lo creería? Jacob al final era un buen mecánico.

Estaba en casa, Charlie estaba en la delegación, y Esme había salido aparentemente. Me estaba preparando un jugo, cuando siento que me agarran por detrás y me giran de repente. Edward me tenia entre sus brazos y me beso profundamente. Los besos con el eran siempre demandantes y terminaban en el mismo lugar… en la habitación. Pero nunca llegábamos a nada. Solo unas caricias, unos besos que subían el termostato de cualquiera, pero nada más. Rompíamos un poco más las barreras, pero nos conocíamos. Conocíamos el cuerpo del otro y por mi parte yo también conocía el mio ya que nunca había estado con nadie de esa manera tan intima. Edward había sido mi primer beso, mi primera segunda base, mi primera tercer base, pero hasta ahora… no había pasado. Cada vez me sentía con menos fortaleza para negarme, y sabia que no faltaba mucho para que termináramos en la cama.

Hoy me sentía particularmente Feliz, porque escuche que Edward y Tanya se habían peleado. El quiso terminar, pero ella le dijo que mejor se dieran un tiempo para meditarlo. Estaba intentando desesperadamente conservarlo, y yo me sentía feliz porque sabía que lo hacía por mi.

Vamos a tu habitación? – Dijo besándome desesperadamente.

Vamos – Dije riendo en sus labios.

Subimos al cuarto, y me nos caímos en la cama. Como siempre el sabia donde tocarme, donde encender mi fuego, y lo hacía de manera maestra. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mis senos… Su lengua paseo suavemente por mis pezones, y luego lo mordió, pero fue una mordida que me irradio placer hasta lo mas profundo de mi centro nervioso. Gemi, Gemi audiblemente su nombre y al parecer le gusto porque ataco mis labios furiosamente luego de ello. Podía sentir su erección en mi ingle con cada movimiento de cadera.

Bella? Tony? – Dijo Esme desde abajo.

Oh Dios! – Dijo Edward con cara de frustración.

Ve al baño – Dije levantándome de la cama.

Acomode mis ropas, mi cabello y Sali de mi habitación al encuentro de Esme.

Hola! – Dije cuando termine de bajar las escaleras.

Hola Bella! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Tony? – Pregunto.

No lo sé. Calculo que en su habitación – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No está Alice contigo?

No.

Están peleadas? Siempre pasa mucho tiempo contigo y hace días que no la veo.

Es solo que esta de novia Esme… Asique pasa la mayor parte del día con el.

Esme quiso decirme lo mucho que lo lamentaba, pero en ese momento Edward bajo, dejándome con la boca abierta. Estaba mojado, con una toalla agarrada a su cintura. Este hombre me llevaba a los extremos y le gustaba provocarme, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando Charlie llego todos cenamos. Era agradable no tener que hacer la cena, aunque la mayoría de las veces ayudaba a Esme en las cosas de la cocina. Hoy no lo hice, porque tenía que ponerme a estudiar para Biologia, y como era una de las materias que me costaba mucho, me excuse diciendo que no cenaría, pero luego me convencieron.

Tony, porque no ayudas a Bella con su tarea? A ti te va bien biología… - Dijo Esme.

Seguro – Dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9 "Mi tarea"

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Esme y papa se fueron a la cama. Y con Edward subimos a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea. Era la misma que él tenía que hacer, pero el ya sabía todas las respuestas. Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Edward trajo una silla al lado de mi escritorio y se sentó con el respaldar en su pecho. Puso su mentón arriba de sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldar y me dedico una mirada desconcertadora…

Basta – Dije

Que? – dijo el inocentemente

Si haces eso, no podre concentrarme… - dije riendo

El solo rio de lado.

Te propongo algo – Dijo de manera Sexy – Por cada pregunta correcta que tengas, tendrás un premio… te gustaría eso?

Depende de que sea el premio – Dije

El se acerco a mi para besarme, pero no llego a hacerlo.

Es un buen premio – Dijo riendo.

Me pasó el libro que estaba a un costado y me dijo que buscara la primer pregunta. El busco lo mismo en su libro, y cuando la encontré le pregunte si esa era la respuesta.

No – Dijo seco.

Seguí buscando y luego la encontré.

Es esta? – Dije leyéndole la parte que había encontrado.

Perfecto – Dijo seductoramente – Ahora te daré tu premio…

Se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente. Sus labios recorrieron los míos, y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, el cual concedí gustosa. Comenzó a descender por mi cuello subiendo mis palpitaciones y se paró en seco.

Vamos por la segunda pregunta – Dijo

Si este era mi premio, me esforzaría mas en cada pregunta, por lo que en cada una esperaba algo más. Mi segunda pregunta bien respondida se gano que continuáramos este cuestionario en la cama… Beso mis labios, descendió por mi cuello y no se detuvo allí. Siguió bajando por mis senos y los acaricio por debajo de mi camisa. Con la tercera pregunta me desprendió la prenda y beso mis senos. Con la cuarta descendió con su mano hasta mi parte íntima y acaricio partes específicas que me hicieron sonrojar y jadear. La quinta y última pregunta llevo a que me desprenda el pantalón y me torturara aun más de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento. Cuando estaba con Edward, podía olvidarme de todo. De que estábamos en la casa con mi padre, de que a los ojos de todos esto no era correcto…

Mientras descendía con sus labios por mi estomago, comenzó a bajar mis bragas lentamente y yo sentí desfallecer. Sus besos húmedos descendieron por esa parte de mi anatomía hasta llegar a mi sexo, donde con su lengua delineo mis labios haciéndome gemir quizás un poco mas audible de lo debido. El lejos de detenerse continúo con la tarea haciéndome decir su nombre más de una vez. Sus dedos se pasearon por mis senos, mi estomago, mis piernas mientras él se ocupaba de besar mi parte más intima. Su lengua hacia movimientos maestros llevándome a retorcerme de placer bajo el. Su lengua comenzó a tocar un punto que parecía volverme loca porque tome sus cabellos y enredé mis dedos en el ejerciendo algo más de presión sobre mi parte intima. Una urgencia comenzó a inundarme. Sentía algo dentro de mi crecer. Un calor que se hacía cada vez mas y mas intenso, hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soporto mas y se libero furiosamente. Había tocado el cielo, y Edwward cullen había sido mi guía…

Comenzó a subir nuevamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos donde los beso nuevamente y llego hasta mis labios. Su excitación estaba clavada en mi ingle, y yo solo quería sentirlo dentro mio. Lo deseaba tanto que mi juicio estaba totalmente nublado. No me importaba nada, solo el y yo.

Bella – Dijo rozando mis labios de la manera más sensual.

Si? -Dije en un jadeo.

Te amo – Dijo

Me quede helada. Mis ojos se abrieron y lo miraron a esos perfectos ojos verdes. Mire en ellos y podía ver que no había mentira allí. Me amaba, y yo también a él. Me acerque a sus labios y los bese, y solo me separe para decirle

También te amo Edward.

El me beso lentamente, pero luego comenzó a subir de tono nuevamente. Es decir, estaba desnuda, el estaba arriba de mi… Era lógico que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieran mas, y en este momento no veía ninguna restricción para hacerlo.

Te deseo Edward – Dije besándolo – Te deseo ahora mismo…

Saco su camisa rápidamente tirándola a un costado de la cama mientras yo desprendí su pantalón y lo bajaba apenas para acariciar su miembro por arriba de su bóxer. El gimió dentro de mi boca en respuesta, y yo sentía mi parte intima arder… Baje su pantalón aun más junto con su bóxer mientras nos acariciábamos y besábamos como locos. Su miembro se posiciono en mi húmeda entrada. Pude sentir como estaba totalmente erecto. Ejerció un poco de presión sobre mi, y mis labios se abrieron dejando en mi cuerpo una sensación muy placentera. Mis manos acariciaban su desnuda espalda mientras el presionaba un poco más sobre mi. Esa presión comenzó a molestar, y poco a poco se fue transformando en un ardor, para luego pasar a dolor. Me removía incomoda debajo de el, mientras el decía palabras dulces a mi oído.

Relájate amor. Pasara en unos minutos – Dijo tiernamente.

Su miembro se introdujo por completo dentro de mí, y sentí algo dentro mio desgarrarse. De mis labios salió un quejido de dolor y una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla.

Estas bien? – Dijo

Yo solo moví mi cabeza negativamente.

Quieres que paremos?

No – dije imperceptiblemente.

El se removió en mi interior y al ver que aun me dolía, decidió esperar un poco a que mi cuerpo se acostumbre. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverse nuevamente y ya el ardor había disminuido. Aun no dejaba de molestar, pero no era como al principio. Comenzó a moverse arriba de mi. Su miembro salía y entraba de mi interior, y en cada uno de sus vaivenes, gemía de placer… Mis manos apretaban su espalda marcando la urgencia que sentía. Comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, y yo sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. El calor de mi vientre se había trasladado por todo mi cuerpo en una explosión de placer, y segundos después pude sentir la suya acompañado de un "Te amo Bella", llenándome de alegría…

Como yo ati – Respondí feliz.

El se quedo dentro mio y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y comencé a acariciar su espalda con movimientos circulares.

No nos cuidamos – Dijo al ultimo

No estoy en mis días fértiles – Dije tranquilizándolo.

Igual, deberíamos ser precavidos – Dijo

Que sugieres?

Pues, si quieres compro condones, pero también podrías tomar la píldora – Dijo él.

Creo que eso sería mejor – Dije. No quiero errores o equivocaciones.

Nos quedamos unidos un rato. Estábamos por quedarnos dormidos, asique lo mejor era que se fuera a su habitación para que no tuviéramos inconvenientes con Charlie y Esme. No me gusto que se fuera, pero era lo mejor… Me tome unos segundos para cambiar mis sabanas. Y acostarme a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mañana vería las cosas de otra manera, de eso estaba segura…

Me levante a la mañana con el cuerpo adolorido, pero feliz de la vida. Me duche, me arregle, y baje a desayunar. Esme había preparado el desayuno para todos, y Edward ya estaba a la mesa. Cuando salude, el levanto su rostro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Desayunamos entre miradas cómplices que pasaron desapercibidas por Esme y Charlie que estaban en su propia burbuja.

Bella – dijo Edward- Estaba pensando que porque mejor no vas con migo a la escuela?

Pero qué buena idea Tony! – dijo Esme.

Seguro? – Dije extrañada.

Seguro – Dijo riendo.

Salimos de casa rumbo a la escuela, pero antes de llegar nos desviamos. No le pregunte a dónde íbamos, porque adentro mio deseaba que me llevara lejos… Cuando nos internamos en el bosque, paramos a un costado de lo que seria el camino y se giro hacia mi y me beso ferozmente.

He querido hacer eso desde que te vi esta mañana – Dijo

Yo también – Dije entre jadeos mientras respondía su beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo de manera deseosa, pero me vi en la obligación de frenarlo porque nos perderíamos de clases.

Que importa! – Dijo el en mis labios

Debo presentar mi trabajo de biología – Dije mirándolo.

El me miro extrañado, y se enderezo en el auto y lo encendió. Me sentí mal por haberlo rechazado, pero debía cumplir e ir a clases. Si no de la escuela llamarían a Charlie y sabría que algo raro pasaba. Llegamos a la escuela un poco tarde. La campana ya había tocado ya que el estacionamiento estaba desierto. Antes de bajarnos lo frene.

Edward – Dije – Espera.

Que pasa Bells? – Dijo mirándome.

Siento haberte rechazado. No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo, es solo que me preocupa que Charlie se entere…

No te disculpes… tú tienes razón. Tenemos que ir lento. Es solo que quería estar contigo, eso es todo.

Yo también Edward. Discúlpame…

No tengo nada que disculparte – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Se acerco a mi y me beso tiernamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo. De repente, un golpe en el vidrio nos hizo separarnos, y allí teníamos a Tanya, mirándonos con los ojos con furia…

Me cambias por esta? – Dijo enojada.

Tanya, cálmate – Dijo Edward.

No puedo creerlo! Sabes lo que le hará a tu vida social? Salir con esta?

Basta Tanya! – Dijo Edward.

Solo te cuento lo que te pasara cuando todos lo sepan – Dijo girándose y dejándonos solos.

Edward se quedo callado, pensativo. Nos bajamos del auto para ir a Biología, nuestra primera clase y que compartíamos.

Lo sentimos profesor. Salimos tarde de casa – Dijo Edward ingresando.

Por supuesto no le dijo nada ya que él era el mejor alumno, y al ser "hermana" de Edward, me salve del castigo, si no seguro me daría lata como siempre. Parecía que disfrutara de mi dolor… Durante el resto del día, Edward se comporto distante. Si bien su comportamiento fue el mismo, se sentó con sus amigos, y siguió con sus cosas de manera normal, no cruzo con migo las miradas cómplice de todos los días… Me preocupo mucho que mi desplante de la mañana lo hubiera enojado, asique intentaría más tarde hablarlo con él.

Cuando la escuela termino, Edward me pidió que me fuera con Alice porque el tenía que irse con unos amigos. Me fui para casa sola ya que Alice no había llevado su auto porque Jasper la llevo en su moto. Cuando llegue espere toda la noche a que vuelva, pero Esme me conto que llamo avisando que se quedaría en casa de Emmet a una juntada entre chicos.

El contacto al día siguiente en la escuela fue casi nulo, y peor fue cuando por la tarde quise buscarlo en la casa y me esquivaba. Espere a la madrugada para colarme en su alcoba, y cuando fui para allá, la puerta estaba con llave. Golpee varias veces, pero no tuve respuesta, asique me fui triste a mi habitación.

El día siguiente en la escuela, fue decisivo. No me cruce mucho con él, pero en el almuerzo lo vi en la cafetería hablando muy animadamente con Tanya. Quise buscarlo pero como siempre me esquivó. Creo que no le gusto que fuera a hablarle cuando estaba con sus amigos… A la salida todo quedo claro cuando Sali y lo sorprendí en un acalorado beso con Tanya. Sentí mi mundo derrumbarse y solo Salí de allí corriendo.


End file.
